


Hero

by Deredevil666



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, More tags to be added, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deredevil666/pseuds/Deredevil666
Summary: To be a hero, you need a license. In a world where being a hero is actually a real profession, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War have adapt to this strange and unfamiliar world. Like the famous saying, "When in Rome, act like what Romans do." And Naruto is certainly a good hero. Besides, its a nice way to kill time while looking for a way back home. Fem!Naruto





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and Boku no Hero Academia does not belong to me. It belong to their respective authors.
> 
> \-----

The first sign that something was wrong was the lack of Nature Chakra in the surrounding.

It made Naruto uneasy. A lack of Nature chakra means no life can live in the area, like that barren place before in Suna. Eyeing the trees and the animals around, Naruto was sure they were not illusions, they are real, and that makes it more strange. And dangerous.

Signaling the other jounins to stay on guard, Naruto closed her eyes and meditated.

"Naruto-san?"

There is Nature Chakra around. Its just that its very scarce.

It took almost 5 minutes before Naruto can enter Sage mode with the amount of chakra around and a second to find where all the chakra in the surroundings go.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise at the great vortex sucking up the Nature Chakra like crazy. 

And that not good. Thats not very very good.

Nature Chakra is the most volatile type of Chakra around that can affect almost anything! Anyone without Sage training is almost defenseless in front of it. The insane amount of chakra being absorb by that vortex is something that even Naruto cannot handle without turning into stone.  
Hopefully, this strange situation just occurred recently or else she fears what would happen to the place where all that Nature Chakra went. Whatever that vortex is, they need to find out what it is, and know where all that Nature Chakra went.

"Naruto?" Said blond turned to the caller, their captain in their current mission, all the while releasing the Nature Chakra in her coil.

She took a deep breath before replying to Tenzo. "Sensei, something is sucking up all the Nature Chakra in the area. At around 2.6 kilometers from our location is the concentrated point where all the Nature Chakra gathers and disappear."

Tenzo tensed up even further at her report, not that Naruto can blame him, she's also the same.

Grinning towards her captain, she rubbed the back of her neck to make herself appear more relax. "We should probably send a message back to Konoha and report this. Tsunade-baachan may know something, dattebayo."

"Ooh! Nature Chakra! I knew it that something was wrong, my nose told me so when we entered the forest!" Kiba exclaimed followed by the excited barks of Akamaru. Shino, standing beside Kiba, gave the other jounin the best deadpan stare with his face half covered and all.

"Last time I checked, you can't smell chakra." Kiba waved his hands in dismissal, ignoring his teammate's comment in favor of looking expectedly towards their captain for further orders.

Tenzo frowned, staring at his temporary team made up of Naruto, Kiba and Shino. In fact, investigating the Nature Chakra in the area is no easy feat. Despite his mokuton using the Nature Chakra in the environment to grow, he himself have no mastery in any Sage art.

Their mission was just an easy B-rank escorting mission which have gone as planned. Now they were on their way back to Konoha leisurely when Naruto suddenly stopped.

In Tenzo's mind, he cursed the Team 7's infamous luck in mission. He thought that after the war, the so called curse would no longer apply but I guess he was wrong. Tenzo despaired on his planned vacation that he is surely going to miss because of this.

With a last forlorn sigh. He turned to the blond Uzumaki. "Naruto-san, send a toad summon back to Konoha to explain the current situation. Kiba and Shino, we will search for any tracks that may gave us a clue to what we are dealing with."

"Yes captain!" They saluted. Kiba, Shino and their Captain Tenzo disappeared in place while Naruto took out an empty scroll, a brush and some ink from one of her storage seals, sitting down in the ground to write up a summary of the situation.

Finishing her report in less than two minutes, she let it dry from the wind in her palm before wrapping it up. Summoning a small toad is easy, and instructing it what to do is even easier.

Dusting the dirt in her pants, Naruto followed the trail left by her teammates catching up to them soon.

"Kurama?"

A growl answered her but its enough to tell Naruto that her friend is listening.

"What do you think of the situation?"

In her mindscape, a huge red eyes opened lazily.

"This place is between the Hot Spring and Wave. If I remember it correctly, that vortex opened around 200 years ago. Uzumaki Mito sealed it when it was discovered and became a forbidden area. The shit that bitch Kaguya pulled probably damaged the seal and once again opened up the black hole."

"200 years ago? Cool." Naruto thought back. If her memory was correct, then it was during the founding of Konoha.

Kurama snorted, ignoring the blond and getting back to sleep. Naruto didn't bother the fox anymore, she knew that he lost a lot of chakra during the war. Its been a year since then and everything is recovering nicely, Naruto and her hand included. It felt so weird at first, the feeling of the prosthetic arm. It was like her mind and body were at odd at each other. Her body thinking that she's still armless while her mind supplied her with constant image that, yes, you have an arm connected to that stump.

Training to get the feeling back in her arms was hard, but retraining all her jutsu was absolutely hell.  
Though her mastery on all her jutsu increased and inspired her to create more varieties but thats all a theory for now, the last time she tried to create a jutsu she blown out her prosthetic arm, making both Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baachan and even Kakashi-sensei glaring at her and watching her like a hawk. Naruto was just sheepish and accept all the pushing and pulling of the three people as she knew that she was wrong in the first place.

Naruto snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the heaviness in the surroundings. Her three other teammates stopped in front of her, tensed. She can't blame them, she's barely holding up herself.

The first thing one learn when training to be a Sage is, sensing Nature Chakra. Sensitivity to said chakra is must, and due to Naruto's own training and Kurama's assistant, she's more sensitive that other Sages.

But this? Even normal shinobi can feel it due to its sheer density.

She took a deep breath and almost choke to death at the extremely thick Nature Chakra. Naruto have already entered Sage mode to lessens the burden but the Nature Chakra just keeps pushing through her coils. The sudden warmth cursing through her announced that Kurama is awake, converting the Nature chakra in her coils to his bijuu chakra.

Using her Bijuu cloak finally removed the pressure trying to crush her. Extending a chakra arms towards her team, she also wrapped them in a chakra cloak, receiving thankful nods in return.

"The Nature Chakra here is beyond my expectations. Be careful Naruto, I have a bad feeling about this." Kurama cautioned, going from relax to full battle mode.

Naruto nodded, keeping Shino, Kiba and Tenzo as close to her as possible without compromising their mobility. She extended her senses and regretted it immediately when she got a headache in return.

The Nature Chakra is so thick its almost visible, and they have a hard time going forward. They would have long suffocated or turned to stone without Kurama's help. Her attempts at sensing earlier had told her that its almost impossible to go forward.

They are around 250 meters away from the source and they can barely move! Naruto wonders whats the situation in the center, the Nature Chakra probably turned solid or turned everything in stone.

Seeing how her teammates is still struggling to move forward, Naruto finally put her foot down.

"Sensei, I suggest a retreat. This is as far as we can go without actually turning into stone." Tenzo stopped for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Let's retreat. We will discuss the situation once we can actually breath without choking."

"Yes, captain."

Naruto let out a breath, almost excited to leave this place. Turning back to follow her teammate, Naruto didn't realize the violent sudden movement of the Nature Chakra behind her.

But Kurama didn't missed it.

"Shit Naruto watch out-!

But his warning was too late.

The Nature Chakra in the environment became crazy and started moving to the direction of the vortex. Naruto, who have Nature Chakra in her coils was also sucked away.

The amount of Nature Chakra is enough to crush anyone and the only reason why Naruto is still alive is because of her bijuu cloak.

Kurama's roar echoing in her head became fainter until it totally disappeared. In the silence in her head, the crushing force being exerted on her body and the violent movement of the Nature Chakra in her coils, Naruto finally lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> Yes!!! Its a Fem!Naru BnHA xover!  
> This story is set one year after the fourth shinobi war so Naruto-chan should be around... 18 years old. Thou im still unsure how Im going to fit her in BnHA timeline...  
> Oh well! Ill just write whatever comes to mind later!
> 
> Reviews? Suggestion? Ideas? Violent reaction? Lol


End file.
